


Tax Benefits

by shnuffeluv



Series: No Romo [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aromantic, Aromantic Sherlock, Cake, Eloping, Gen, Marriage of Convenience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6396307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John get married. For the tax benefits. Fluffy if you read it like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tax Benefits

Sherlock scowled at the tie he was wearing like it was personally offending him. “Why do I have to wear this, John?” he whined.

“Because the judge is going to want you to look halfway presentable,” John said, putting on his army uniform.

“Ugh. Why are we doing this again?” Sherlock grumbled.

“For the tax benefits,” John laughed. “That, and being each other’s emergency contact. Why else would we get married?”

“I don’t like dressing up,” Sherlock grumbled.

“You are not wearing a sheet to our ‘eloping’, Sherlock,” John stated. “Besides, I think you look lovely.”

Sherlock grumbled and checked his phone. “We should get going,” he sighed.

John smiled. “You ready?”

“No, but I suppose we should go anyway. Don’t want to waste that precious judge’s precious time.”

“Sherlock,” John said. “Relax. This is less stressful than a wedding, we literally sign a document and then we’re best friends who are legally tied to each other. It’s as good as one of the first legal queerplatonic relationships.”

Sherlock looked at John hopefully. “You mean that?”

“‘Course I do, mate,” John smiled. “Now, are we going to be legally married to each other for the tax benefits, or what?”

*insert line*

It was a small thing. Just Sherlock, John, and Mycroft and Molly as witnesses. Both brothers were civil, and Molly complimented John in his uniform. They went to Baker Street, where they found a small chocolate cake waiting for them, Mrs. Hudson standing behind it with her arms folded. “Why didn’t you tell me?!” she exclaimed.

“Because I’m not gay, and neither is Sherlock, Mrs. H. There’s nothing  _ to _ tell,” John sighed. “We got married for the tax benefits!”

“You still should have told me,” Mrs. Hudson huffed. “Really, I would have made a better cake.”

“How did you find out in the first place?” John asked.

“I phoned her. I didn’t realize she didn’t know,” Molly cringed.

Sherlock turned to her irritated and Mycroft scowled at him. “Come now, Sherlock. Can’t you have your cake and eat it too, just once?” he inquired.

He huffed but cut a slice of cake and passed it to his brother. “Just once,” Sherlock allowed.


End file.
